Il y a ton sourire
by HeavenlyNash
Summary: Il est temps pour Harry d'assumer ses responsabilités, et pour Draco de les accepter... Songfic


**Disclaimer:** Tout est à J.K. Rowling

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Genre:** Songfic, "Beautiful love" de "the afters"

**Rating: **T . Bon plus j'y pense, plus je me dit que ça le vaut pas, mais j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risques .

Alors voici ma première fic -qui est aussi soit dit en passant mon premier essai en ce qui concerne l'écriture- donc naturellement, c'est loin d'être un chef-d'oeuvre.

Je vous demanderai donc un peu d'indulgence et de ne pas m'envoyer de tomates:

- d'une part parce que je serai très vexée

- d'autre part car je ne les recevrai pas, mais en revanche, votre mignon petit écran d'ordinateur sera tout sale.

Voilà. Je remercie tout ceux qui me liront,

Bizous.

* * *

POV de Draco

Paroles de la chanson en gras

* * *

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues telles le sang s'écoulant des plaies d'un écorché.

L'annonce est tombée et m'a cloué a terre.

Cette annonce sans appel qui fait de moi un épleuré.

Comment peux-tu ne serai-ce qu'un instant songer à m'abandonner ?

Toi qui m'as sauvé.

Toi qui m'as donné la force de me dresser contre mon destin.

Et toi qui m'as appris à aimer.

Pourquoi céder maintenant alors que nous avons si souvent fais le projet de nous enfuir loin d'ici,

de nous reconstruire une vie dénuée de responsabilité et de mage noir.

J'aurai du me douter que ce n'était que des illusions…

Jamais tu n'aurai été capable de tout plaquer.

Tu es bien trop loyale, bien trop courageux pour disparaître en laissant tout ces gens ayant foi en toi dans le désespoir.

Cette trahison aurai donné lieu à une terrible souffrance, que ni les années, ni mon amour ne seraient parvenues à te faire oublier.

Je suis à présent allongé dans le parc de Poudlard et j'observe les étoiles.

Je n'ai même pas tenté de contenir mes larmes et de rester digne, tel un Malfoy de souche.

Non, j'ai renié ce nom en même temps que ma famille, mes amis et mon devoir de mangemort.

Je me suis simplement levé après l'annonce officielle de ton proche départ et j'ai quitté la grande salle, les genoux tremblant sous le poids de ma détresse.

Je sais que tu as remarqué mon départ, j'ai sentis ton regard suppliant dans mon dos.

La douleur que tu éprouves est sans doute aussi vive que la mienne, mais tu n'as pas le choix.

Tu n'as pas le choix.

Cette phrase devient peu à peu ma bible et j'essaye de toute mon âme de l'intégrer.

Cependant, même si je la sais exacte, elle ne soulage pas la masse écrasante qui s'installe dans ma poitrine.

Alors je rêve.

Je rêve de futur et mon cœur s'allège.

Je pense à un avenir merveilleux.

Avec toi.

_**Far away, I feel your beatting heart**_

_**All alone, benathe the crystal stars**_

_**Staring into space, what a lonely face**_

_**I'll try to find my place with you**_

Derrière moi, des bruit de pas me tirent de mes songes.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que tu es là.

Personne appart toi n'a le cœur qui bat si fort lorsqu'il m'approche.

Tu avances et t'allonges à mes côtés, ton visage enfoui dans mon cou, tes cheveux d'un noir de geai virevoltant à cause de la légère brise.

Ton souffle chaud qui me caresse la nuque me fait frémir et je me redresse brusquement.

Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

Tu t'assois à ton tour, glisse tes doigts sous mon menton et me tourne délicatement la tête.

Tu dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et te retire aussitôt, pour m'obliger à en redemander.

En voilà une mentalité sournoise !

J'ai toujours dis que tu aurai du finir à Serpentard.

Je plonge dans tes yeux émeraude, dans ton regard de feu qui fait fondre toutes traces d'animosité en moi.

Et je contemple avec envie ta bouche esquissant ce si délicieux sourire.

Quel beau sourire, qui a tant de pouvoir.

Je suis faible et j'assume !

Je prends ta bouche et te couche dans l'herbe.

Après tout rien ne presse, tu ne pars que demain.

En attendant, en cette belle nuit,

restons ensemble.

_**What a Beautiful smile**_

_**Can I stay for a while**_

_**On this beautiful night**_

_**We'll make everything right**_

_**My Beautiful love **_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à notre histoire.

La vie nous réserve tant de surprises.

Qui aurai pu songer qu'une haine assassine liant deux être ai pu se transformer en amour si fort qu'en sa présence, plus rien autour ne semble exister.

_**Larger then the moon, my love for you **_

Nous qui sommes si différents…

Toi le feu, la candeur, le courage, l'impulsivité.

Contre moi la glace, la lâcheté, l'impassibilité.

_**Worlds collide, as heaven pulls us through**_

Malgré tout je refuse de voir cette différence comme un obstacle.

Nous sommes complémentaires.

Et comme l'humain ne peut vivre sans oxygène, je ne peux vivre sans toi.

Tu ne partiras pas sans m'avoir donné une partie de toi.

_**I'm carrying your heart in mine**_

Je redécouvre pour la Xéme fois chaque parcelle de ton être.

Ton corps musclé, ta peau halée, ta perfection.

Je ne veux rien oublier.

Ce soir, tu es encore à moi et je veux que cette nuit soit inoubliable.

Planons dans les étoiles, mon bel amour.

En cette belle nuit,

restons ensemble.

_**What a Beautiful smile**_

_**Can I stay for a while**_

_**On this beautiful night**_

_**We'll make everything all right**_

_**My Beautiful love**_

Après tout pourquoi t'en vouloir ?

Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de renoncer à ta destiné comme j'ai fuis la mienne.

C'est à toi de détruire le seigneur des ténèbres et de ramener la paix dans le monde magique.

Si tu savais comme je souhaiterais t'aider…

Malheureusement je ne dispose pas de la confiance de l'ordre.

Comme dit Maugrey, un fils de mangemort n'a pas sa place du côté de la lumière.

Et il a raison, je ne souhaite ni la gloire, ni la reconnaissance.

Je souhaite simplement me faire oublier des personnes qui ne voient en moi que la souillure et le déshonneur de mon passé,

et vivre avec toi pour le restant de ma vie.

Merlin comme j'ai peur,

je crève d'inquiétude à l'idée de te perdre.

Merde c'est de Voldemort qu'il s'agit !

Le même qui a tué des dizaines d'être humains sans éprouver le moindre putain de remord.

Mais à l'opposé de cette crainte, enfermée au fond de mon cœur se cache une lueur d'espoir.

Tu ne peux pas mourir !

Si tu sens comme je t'aime tu ne mourras pas,

c'est impossible.

Aucun dieu ne pourrait nous séparer en sachant qu'il détruirait ainsi ce lien si fort qui nous unis.

Alors oui,

j'y crois.

_**Maybe a greater thing will happen**_

_**Maybe all will see**_

_**Maybe our love will catch like fire**_

_**As is burn through me**_

Nous faisons l'amour et je me sens pousser des ailes.

Ce n'est pas une nuit d'adieu.

C'est une nuit remplie de promesse d'avenir et d'amour.

Je ne pense pas à demain,

au fait que tu vas partir accomplir ton destin,

ou au fait que la démêlée de cette guerre reste inconnue.

Je pense simplement que cette nuit est la plus belle,

et que ton sourire n'a jamais été si parfait.

_**What a Beautiful smile**_

_**Can I stay for a while**_

_**On this beautiful night**_

_**We'll make everything all right**_

_**My Beautiful love**_

_**The End**_

Bravo et merci à ceux qui sont arrivés ici. J'avais dans l'idée d'écrire une deuxième songfic avec une autre chanson de "the afters", qui pourrais être une sorte de suite

mais cette fois avec le POV de Harry. Enfin, je verrai d'abord si les personnes m'ayant lu ont apprécié.

Alors si vous avez aimé (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ;)


End file.
